Dare gone too far?
by aznlove806
Summary: The Shugo Chara gang creates a club where all they do is give each other dares. Purely comedy and romance. Read for your own entertainment. Pairings: Amuto, Rimahiko, Yairi, and Kutau. Currently on HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, I'm back! I know, I didn't expect to be back, but I realized the hard way that I can't let this account go and fall into ruin or something like that. I realized that I shouldn't have even made another account. Man I can be so ignorant . Anyway, this story is called Dare gone too far? (just in case y'all haven't noticed yet xD) and I hope I can improve my writing even more than the last story. And if you're wondering what happened to the other story on my other account, I deleted it cuz it just wasn't working out . Sorry if you liked reading it. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

At school, it is required that you either join a sport, or join a club. If nothing out there appeals to you, you can create your own club if you fill out the paperwork and have a sufficient amount of members. Well, Tadase, Amu, Ikuto, Utau, Yaya, Kairi, Nagi, Rima, and Kukai all felt the same way. So they created their own club and called it Dare gone too far? They didn't want to work hard or anything, all they wanted to do was hang out with each other and just chill.

Surprisingly, their club request was accepted and they officially became a club. All they did there was give each other dares. But it's more, how should I say it, _unique_ and plain creative with what they come up with. But little do they know that this club will test their friendship.

* * *

"Amu-chan, hurry up! Everyone's waiting for us already!" Yaya shouted, dashing ahead.

"Coming!" Amu shouted back. Both of them ran through the school hallways, hoping to God that they don't get caught or seen by any of the teachers. Last time they ran through the halls, they got a good scolding by their homeroom teacher.

"Sorry I'm late!" Amu said as she burst through the door to their club room.

"About _time_ you got here. We've been waiting for you guys." Ikuto said languidly. He was sprawled on the floor sipping his soda. Everyone else was already sitting on the floor, surrounding a glass bottle.

"Gomen, the teacher held me back for a minute." Amu apologized, setting her stuff down on a chair then joining them on the floor.

"What for?" Rima asked.

"Amu-chi failed a test!" Yaya beamed.

"Why do you sound so happy?!"

"Now now, calm down. You're red as a strawberry." Ikuto commented, smirking.

"I am not!" Amu exclaimed, getting even redder.

"Alright, now that we're all here, let's get started." Nagi said, bringing everyone together.

"Hai hai, buchou."

"Alright, who wants to go first?"

"I do!" Yaya shouted, raising her hand high into the air. Before anyone could protest, she grabbed the bottle and spun it.

It spun rapidly in the beginning, but then eventually slowed and pointed between Rima and Nagi. They both leaned away from the bottle and pointed at each other.

"It's Rima/Nagi." They both said simultaneously.

"Why don't you just choose both of them?" Utau said, smirking.

"Great idea." Amu said, agreeing with her proposition.

"Yeah." Everyone said, chiming in.

"No! It obviously pointed at Nagi."

"I dare to disagree since it was more towards your side, Rima-chan." Nagi said pleasantly, causing Rima to scowl at him.

"Hmmmm... Oh! I got it! Rima has to bake Nagi cookies and give it to him in front of everyone!"

"What?!" Rima shouted.

"And Nagi has to give Rima, flowers and chocolate right after school!"

"... You've got to be kidding me." Nagi deadpanned.

Everyone laughed at their reactions.

"So what day do we do this?" Rima asked, venom dripping over every word.

"Any day you choose. But Nagi has to give the flowers and chocolate the day after you give him the cookies." Yaya explained.

"Alright. I'll make sure I poison them." Rima said, smirking evilly.

Everyone sweat dropped. Typical Rima.

"Okay, who gets to spin next?"

"Well, I think I should." Rima said, reaching for the bottle. But Nagi's hand reached it first.

"No, I think I should. I'm going to get _poisoned_ remember?"

"Well, no one told you that you had to _eat_ them." Rima spat.

"Well, how about neither of you go and I go." Kukai said, smacking Nagi's hand off the bottle and spinning it before they had a chance to say otherwise. But he did receive some nice glares from Rima and Nagi.

The can eventually landed on Nagi again.

"_Already_?" Nagi groaned.

"I dare you to eat all of Rima's cookies." Kukai said, making everyone burst into laughter.

"Oh hell no."

"You can't back out of a dare Nagi." Amu teased.

"Unless you want to use one of your three freebies." Kairi pointed out.

"Fine. I'll eat them. But I'm making a new rule that a person can't receive more than one dare per club meeting." Nagi grumbled.

"Hai hai." Everyone said, silently laughing at his sulken state.

"My turn." Nagi said, grabbing the bottle.

But he paused.

"Just so we're all on the same page, you guys know the rules of this game, right?"

"Yes." They all said, groaning. Do you think we all forgot the rules or something?

"Okay. Ikuto, what're the rules?"

"You cannot dare someone to physically or mentally hurt another person. If you get a dare like that, you immediately tell the leader of this club, me or you, and we will deal with them. You have three freebies in case you really don't want to do the dare you're given. Secret dares are permitted, but only during club meetings and do not count if done outside of said meetings. And you can't dare someone to any sexual contact." Ikuto recited, as if he were a robot.

"Everybody clear?"

"Yes, we've been clear ever since the first meeting." Utau said, boredly.

"Go already~" Yaya whined impatiently.

"Alright alright." Nagi complied, spinning the bottle really fast.

"Why do you bother spinning it so fast? It's not going to make much of a difference." Rima said, scoffing.

"Oh, it does." Nagi said confidently.

It slowed and pointed at Utau.

"Alright, what do you want?" Utau said.

"I dare you to smack Kukai."

"With pleasure." Utau smirked. She walked over to a receding Kukai and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! That was not fair, buchou!"

"I think we're even now." Nagi said, smiling pleasantly at him.

"I call for a new rule against violence!"

"Anyone agree?" Nagi asked. No one raised their hand in agreement.

"Sorry Kukai, you just got vetoed." Amu said, bursting into laughter, followed by everyone else.

**AN: So, what'd you think? I hope you liked it cuz I certianly had fun writing it. Wrote it all in like, one hour. So proud ^^ Hope you enjoyed reading, and I hope to see you all next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, I managed to update today ^^. But seriously, I'm gonna have less and less time to write *sobs* Losing too much time to practice :P Oh well, I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Never knew how fun it was to write a comedy ^^. **

**Oh yeah, I'm only gonna do this once for the entire story:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, or any of its characters. But I do own the plot and extra characters I add in.**

Rima walked up to Nagi in home room, and threw the cookies onto his desk (don't worry, the cookies are in a bag). He looked up from the book he was reading, eyeing the cookies suspiciously. Everyone else stopped talking and watched their encounter.

"Here are your cookies. I hope you _enjoy_ them." Rima said, then left. Then the whispers began.

"Oh my gosh! Did Mashiro-chan just confess to Nagihiko?"

"Aww that was so adorable!"

"Stupid people, can't understand a single goddamn-" Rima began, muttering curses under her breath. She exited the door and went off to her home room.

_I'm scared to eat one_, Nagi thought, as he used only his thumb and forefinger to pick up a cookie. He turned it around several times, inspecting it meticulously.

"Don't forget to eat _every single one of them_." Yaya said in a sing songy voice.

"Mhmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmm." Kukai and Amu said simultaneously. Then the three of them burst out laughing.

"I hate getting classes with you guys." Nagi said, glaring at them.

"Well, we don't have all day~"

"Alright, alright I know." Nagi grumbled. He slowly brought the cookie closer and closer to his mouth. He hesitated when his lips almost touched them. Then he took a deep breath, and shoved the entire cookie into his mouth. Then his eyes widened in surprise.

"They're good. _Really_ good."

"Really?" Kukai said in surprise, grabbing a cookie from the bag and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Well?" Amu asked. Kukai's eyes widened and he ran to the trash can. He arrived just in time to spit out the chewed up mush.

"That was disgusting!" Kukai shouted.

"Well, you fell for it. And rules state, that if you break another person's dare, you have to do the dare for them."

"Ooooooooooooooo he got chu good~" Yaya said.

"Whoa whoa wait. I bet you just made that up."

"Nope. You said that you all knew the rules so I didn't bother asking for the _second half_. Cuz you _knew_." Nagi said, holding back the smirk that was spreading on his face. The way Nagi said it was pretty much saying that he knew that _Kukai_ forgot, but everyone else remembered.

"So that means you need to eat these cookies for me." Nagi said, kicking back in his seat and picking up from where he left off in his book. Kukai groaned and took the sack of poison.

* * *

Let me guess, Kukai ate one?" Utau snickered when they were all sitting around the lunch table.

"Yep." Amu, Nagi, and Yaya said.

"Ugghhh! What did you _put_ in these _things_?" Kukai said, goosebumps appearing on his arms.

"Oh you know, the usual. Some hot sauce, cold water, an egg, some leftovers that I didn't want to eat. Oh yeah, I ran out of sugar so I added salt instead." Rima said, counting off the ingredients on her fingers.

"Damn Nagi. Smart to get out of that." Ikuto praised, high fiving him. The others just looked at Rima and all recited in their heads, never to mess with her.

"Uggggggghhhhhhh!" Kukai shivered, eating the last of the death cookies.

"Awwww, he's out of cookies. Bummer~" Utau said feigning sadness by putting a hand over her heart.

"S-shut it." He got out, doubling over on the floor. Ikuto walked over and slapped him on the back.

"Man up already."

"Anyway, you guys wanna hit the mall today? It is Friday." Utau pointed out.

"Nah, I'm gonna pass." Amu said, taking a bite of her bento.

"I can't make it today either." Tadase chimed in.

"Oh~ They _both_ can't make it?" Rima teased.

"I-it's not what you think!" Amu protested.

"Yeah, I just have some things I need to do first." Tadase exclaimed. But they already caught their friends' attention.

"Okay okay, we get it. You guys can have your alone time if you really want it." Nagi said, smirking.

"Yeah, we'll leave you two lovebirds on your own." Yaya said, winking at Amu."

"It's not like that!" They both exclaimed. But their friends wouldn't listen to them.

"Ahuh sure sure."

"*Sigh* Why do I still try?" Amu said, face palming.

* * *

"Hey Uta-"

Utau clamped her hand over Yaya's mouth and dragged her into the bush she was hiding in.

"U-Ut-"

"Shhh." Utau whispered, pointing in front of them. Yaya looked through an opening of the underbrush and saw Amu and Tadase walking together. They kept walking and constantly looking behind their backs, as if afraid of anyone of might see them. Feeling relieved, they walked off together and rounded a corner. Before they walked out of sight, they held hands. It was such a sudden action that Yaya had to blink several times to make sure that that did happen.

"Whoa..."

"Ikuto, Nagi, Kukai, go scout ahead."

"Got it."

"Wow... never thought they would actually be going out." Yaya said in surprise.

"I know right? Isn't it hard to believe?" Utau said, sitting down on the grass cross-legged. Yaya followed suit and sat next to her.

"I hope Amu-chan is happy being with him. If he hurts Amu-chi, we gotta kill him~" Yaya said cheerfully.

"Wow, great minds think alike." Utau said, grinning evilly with Yaya.

"...Ummmm... Are you guys okay? You're just sitting behind a bush, grinning like evil masterminds..." Rima asked, as if she were afraid to approach them.

"We were just talking about how we would kill Tadase if he hurt Amu, nothing big." Utau said shrugging. Sure. Nothing big.

"Wait, so they really are... _together_?" Rima asked, surprised.

"Yep." They replied.

"Then that means we won't be able to hang out with Amu as much anymore..."

"But look at the bright side... Amu found someone to be with." Utau pointed out.

"Maybe it's just me, but I feel like Tadase isn't the _one_ for Amu..." Rima pondered.

"Hmmm... maybe. But it's Amu's choice, not ours. Let's just wait until she tells us, then we'll tell her what we think." Yaya said.

"Good idea."

"Yay! Now, Yaya wants so ice cream! Can we go buy some?"

"Sure."

_With Amu~_

"Kukai would you move your freakin hair? I can't see." Ikuto said, shoving Kukai's hair out his face. They were currently across the street staring into the restaurant that Amu and Tadase walked into. Luckily, they were sitting in a window seat, making it easy for them to be spied on.

"I'm sorry okay! This bush isn't even big enough to fit all three of us! Man Nagi, scoot over, you have so much room over there!" Kukai whined.

"Don't push me, I'm trying to read their lips." Nagi said, concentrating on looking through his binoculars.

"Okay, well, there is definitely not enough room in here." Kukai said, gesturing to the weird looks they were being given.

"Good point. Get out." Ikuto said, shoving Kukai out into the sidewalk. Several people yelped and one person, a business woman wearing some heels, accidentally stepped on his face.

"Ow!"

"Sorry." She did not seem sorry at all.

"So what do I do?!"

"Go text Utau and ask her where she and the rest of them are." Nagi instructed.

"Yeah, give me the lame jobs, I don't have feelings at all." Kukai said sarcastically as he whipped out his phone.

"That's useful, thanks buddy." Ikuto said, ignoring his sarcasm.

"So? What are they saying?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Oh! I got it!" Kukai said, yanking the binoculars out of Nagi's grasp and putting them to his eyes.

"Dude!"

Kukai ignored them, and focused on Amu. She was drinking a glass of iced tea while Tadase had some water. Her lips began moving, and then she began to twiddle her thumbs.

"Oh Tadase, Tadase, what should we do? Lying to our friends about us isn't good." Kukai mimicked.

"You sure that's what she's saying?"

"...Nope." Kukai said, almost as if he were messing with them.

"Gimme that." There was a struggle, but in the end, Ikuto won by brute strength.

He put it to his eyes, and found that the two of them ordered an ice cream sundae.

"They ordered an ice cream sundae... And are going to..._share_?" Ikuto said, surprised.

"Aw, heck no." Nagi deadpanned, stealing the binoculars back. But Ikuto was right. They were sharing. Whatever they were saying must have been somewhere along the lines of flirting since Amu was blushing. After they finished eating, they paid and began to leave. But during that time, Ikuto and Kukai got bored so they began to play rock paper scissors slap.

"Guys, they're leaving."

"Really?"

Sure enough, they saw Amu and Tadase leaving the restaurant. Kukai and Ikuto squished next to Nagi, struggling to stay hidden behind the bush. Passing by was a girl and her mother. They couldn't really understand their actions, so they gave them weird looks.

"Stop moving."

"Dude cut it out! You're like, all over me!"

"Can this person's hand move? It's kind of in the wrong spot."

The girl cocked her head to the side curiously, and she tugged on her mother's hand.

"What are they talking about, Mama?" Her mother looked at them in disgust.

"Nothing you need to know about dear. C'mon, let's hurry home." She urged, walking faster.

But in fact, Nagi was just sitting cross-legged on the grass, Ikuto hanging onto his Kukai's shoulder so he wouldn't fall over from his squatting position, and Kukai, trying to get a good look at what was happening by looking over Nagi. Kukai's hand was just right next to Nagi's foot and Nagi was about to step on it before he warned them.

"I can't see..."

"Me nei- Oh~! I found a penny!"

"No, don-"

And Ikuto crashed forward and ended up smacking into Nagi's back making him topple forward as well.

"...Ikuto, why'd you crash into Nagi?" Kukai asked, penny in hand.

Ikuto didn't even bother answering, just face palmed himself.

"Anyway, was that penny heads up when you picked it up?" Nagi asked.

"No, tails up. Why?"

"You do realize that's bad luck right?"

"No, picking up pennies is _good_ luck."

"Yeah, pennies that are _heads_ up."

"Ooooooooo~ Kukai's gonna get some back luck coming his way~" Ikuto said, smirking.

"You guys can't possibly believe that kind of stuff." Kukai said, laughing it off. But his voice betrayed just a smudge of doubt.

"Wwweeeelllllll, you believed that pennies give you good luck." Nagi pointed out.

"We'll see who's right. If misfortune begins to befall you, don't come crying to us for help~" Ikuto said, smirking. Devils. They're devils.

Before Kukai could be tormented any further, Ikuto's phone began to ring.

"Sup." Ikuto answered.

"Ikuto, whsdvmsfndv afdvkfds you? Arfdbj uobm still folkdfvfn Amu kanjknf Tadase?"

"Hold on, I can't really hear you."Ikuto said, shooting a glare at Kukai and Nagi. Apparently, they were still bickering like five-year olds. He motioned for them to shut up.

"What did you say?"

"I said, 'Where are you? Are you still following Amu and Tadase?' " Through all the noise, he recognized it to be his sister.

"... About that..." He looked at Nagi and Kukai, who were suddenly quiet. They just realized they lost track of Amu and Tadase... over a penny.

"...What did you do now?!"

"Why do you always assume I did something?!"

"Well, with that tone of voice, and that guilt, it's _obvious_ that you did!"

"Well maybe I was just grieving over an injury!"

"Oh Puh-lease! You?! Grieve?! I would _love_ to see that."

"And anyway, where have _you_ been?"

"You're just trying to change the subject again."

"Uh, _yeah_, and so are _you_."

"Who says?!"

"I says." Ikuto said simply.

"And answer the goddamn question already." Ikuto grumbled.

"We've been eating ice cream at this neat little restaurant we found near school." Utau explained.

"... You have _got_ to be kidding me..."

"What?"

"... Is the restaurant called... *looks up at said restaurant* The Little Stars?"

"Uhhhh... excuse me, but is this restaurant called The Little Stars?" Ikuto heard Utau ask.

"Yes ma'am."

"Yeah, why?"

Ikuto deadpanned. Then facepalmed like, 100 times.

"W-what?"

"Look out the window." Seconds later, he saw Utau's face peek out the window, along with Rima and Yaya's. She waved, then a minute later, walked out the door and crossed the street to meet her brother.

"How did you know we were here?"

"We were _spying_ here!"

"... So you're saying Amu and Tadase were inside, the _entire time_ and we didn't notice?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Utau shouted, as if scolding him.

"What?! _Me_?!" Ikuto shouted, indignantly.

"Yes you! You could've at least told me!"

"I thought you knew! Wouldn't it be the least bit obvious to you?"

People were beginning to draw closer, wondering if this was a lovers' quarrel.

"How could I have known?!"

"Um, hmm, I don't know, use your _eyes_?!" Ikuto asked, as if that very fact were very obvious.

The whispers just continued.

"Are they fighting?"

"Are they gonna break up?"

"I hope so, she's pretty hot." One guy whistled.

"I hope they break up, then that means I'll get a chance at _him_!" A girl squealed.

"Umm.. you guys.." Kukai said.

"You stay outta this!" They both yelled, jabbing a finger a Kukai's chest.

"I can't believe I trusted you to this!" Utau said.

"I can't believe I trusted _you_ to this! I knew you'd pull something again." Ikuto shot back.

"_Again_?" Utau said incredulously.

"Yes _again_." Ikuto spat.

"When? Name one time this happened before." Utau said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"That time you-"

"Alright children, time to go home." Nagi intervened.

"Aaaannnnndddd cut!" Kukai said, making an x motion with his arms, pretending to be a director.

"...Da _hell_ are you doing?" Let's go."

**AN: So, I'm going to try for an update every two weeks. Maybe more often, if I feel like it xD. (Or more like have the time for it...) Hope y'all enjoyed it and I'll see you next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: You all have probably noticed that I removed chapter three a couple days ago. I just wanted to revise it, since it just bugged me the entire time. I also decided to make this story just full of light humor and romance, with practically no drama. There will be some, but it won't be incredibly dramatic. I'm sorry for not being able to spend as much time on this story like before. I am totally swamped with work (like that math homework I refuse to do) and I feel like I'm juggling twenty things at once. Hell, I started to bs all my schoolwork and homework; no more time. Enough of my ranting, read and enjoy the newly revised chap ^^**

"Rima-chan." Rima turned around gracefully, her skirt ruffling slightly from the calm breeze. Her petite face matches beautifully with her golden locks. She had this look of innocence on her face as she asked, "What is it, Nagi?"

"These are for you." Nagi said, revealing flowers and a heart-shaped box of chocolates.

"Nagi." Rima said breathtakingly. The flowers were a mix of daisies, pansies, roses, and daffodils. The sunlight seemed to have perfectly lit up the day.

"They're beautiful." Rima replied, taking the gifts gently into her arms, cradling them. Nagi gently lifted her chin up so she looked him in his mesmerizing golden eyes, that seemed to perfectly match her hair.

"Not as beautiful as you are." Rima blushed and then Nagi began to lean in...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**SIKE**_

It happened more like this:

"Rima chan." Rima turned around to find Nagi dressed strikingly amazing in his uniform.

"Yeah?"

"These are for you." He held out the flowers and box of chocolate to her.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww!" Cheers and woots could be heard from the large crowd that suddenly surrounded the two "love birds."

"That's soooooo cute~!" Some girls gushed. The guys just cheered Nagi on.

"... About time I got my chocolates. I've been waiting, cross dresser." Rima said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Confess, confess, confess~" The crowd chanted.

"Rima... I've always wanted to tell you..." The crowd drew in a breath. All was quiet; nobody dared to make a move, nor Rima, who looked surprised. (But all she did to show that was a raise of her eyebrows.) He's not going to say it... is he?

"I have always... liked... you." The crowd gasped.

"...Sorry, but I must decline." Rima said shortly, taking her flowers and box of chocolates before leaving. Everyone stared at her in awe and amazement.

_The Next Day~_

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah!"

"Rima rejected Nagi!"

"Awww, poor Nagi."

"Cold-hearted as usual, huh?"

Amu was walking through the halls, and stopped to eavesdrop on their conversations. Rima reject Nagi? No way. Rima really likes him though! Amu began to sprint and burst into Rima's classroom, everyone already there jolting at her sudden appearance. She scanned the room and found Rima in the front, sitting in her seat, surrounded by her servants.

"Mashiro-san! I heard you rejected Fujisaki-san. Is that true?"

"Yeah."

"Wow!"

"So cool!"

They all gushed, hearts in their eyes. Amu stalked towards Rima, pushing through all the boys in her way till they made a path for her.

"You're coming with me!" Amu shouts, seizing her arm and sprinting off.

"Whhhyyy?" She asks, being dragged away by Amu.

Amu ignores her until they are in a relatively private place. Then she turns on her.

"Why did you reject him?!"

"... Because he's just messing with me."

"He is not!"

"You don't know that; you weren't even there!"

"But I know that whatever the situation, he means it. In your heart, you think so too."

_Ring ring, ring._

"I gotta get to class." Rima said. And she walked off before Amu could say another word.

"Oh, you'll regret this." Amu says to herself, laughing evilly.

At the end of the day, they all met at the club room for another round of dares.

"So, who's going-"

"I am!" Amu seizes the bottle and spins it before anyone objects.

It spins and spins until it lands on Rima.

"I dare you to go on a date with Nagi." She says, smirking. Everyone ooooooooed. They all heard the news of Rima rejecting him.

"Rima, you don't have to," Nagi says.

"Nope, she does. Unless you want to use your freebie?"

"I accept." Her eyes just seem to say;_I'll prove you wrong._

_Sure you will._

"So, I spin next right?"

"Yeah."

Rima spins it, and it lands on Amu. Amu groans. _Dammit_, she thought. Rima's lips curve upward into a smirk, and puts a finger on her chin, as if in deep thought.

"Hmmm, what to do... I got it. You have to tell us something: what were you doing with Tadase yesterday?" Rima asks. She knew that it was on everyone's minds, and if she didn't ask it, one of them would have.

"Yes. Spill it," Utau growled. She always loved gossip.

"Ummm..." She scratches her head, suddenly finding the wall very interesting.

"Tadase, can you remind me what we did yesterday? I can't quite remember."

"Smooth Amu. Smooth." Ikuto says sarcastically.

"Ummm... we just went out to eat at a local cafe after school."

"Liar! That was a restaurant!" Kukai shouted, standing up and pointing at him with his forefinger.

Ikuto immediately facepalmed at his idiot friends' actions.

"Why'd you say that?!"

"Well it's true!" Kukai protested.

"Well you didn't have to tell them that!"

"Now they know," Nagi said, facepalming as well.

"... Did you guys _follow_ us?" Tadase asked incredulously.

"Are you surprised? I'm not," Amu says, shrugging her shoulders. Hanging out with a bunch of crazy people so often makes you used to their actions.

"Well at least I'm not stupid enough to actually eat in the restaurant that we were spying on, and not notice a single thing." Ikuto mutters, giving Utau a look.

"Hey! We had no idea that they were in the same restaurant," Utau defended.

"Were you so distracted after parting with us that you didn't notice something as simple as _that_?!"

"Yeah! What chu gonna do about it?" She provoked.

"Guys, guys, settle down. All we did was eat out together. Nothing special." Amu answers, calming everyone down. They all give her raised eyebrows at "nothing special", but let it slide.

"Yay, my turn again," Amu says chirpily.

She grabs the bottle then spins in. But in this spin, she was a little off center when holding the bottle so it spun more to one side. It ended up pointing at... Kukai.

"Hit me with your best shot," He says, getting pumped up.

"Hmmmm..." Then Amu starts smirking.

"I call secret dare."

Everyone oooooooed.

"Alright." The two of them get up and go outside the door and shuts it behind them. Immediately after they close it, all of them rushes to the door and puts their ear to it. Rima ended up being squished by Yaya and Kairi, while Utau is right on top of them, trying to wiggle around till she gets a good spot, with Tadase right next to Utau, also struggling. Nagi just stares at them like they're high, and Ikuto sighs.

"Guys, you're better than that," He says, disappointed.

"Yeah, we shouldn't be eavesdropping."

"If you're gonna do it, do it right."

He walks over and just stands right over them.

"Wooowwwwwwwwww!" They all exclaim.

"Shh, they'll hear us."

"... in black... her."

"What?!" Everyone simultaneously cringes at Kukai's shrill voice.

"... week... 's house."

"... ne." Then the door knob starts to turn, and when he opens it, everyone on the door falls forward.

"Ahhh!"

. . . . . . .

"Were you guys trying to eavesdrop on us?" Kukai asks skeptically.

"... No."

"Okay then." _For once, we're all glad that you have such a clueless air about you,_ Ikuto thought. Amu could just be seen behind him, shaking her head.

"Well, let's who I'll get!"Everyone sat back down on the table. They had managed to borrow the school newspapers' round conference table. First they refused, claiming all they did was nonsense. But after a little "encouragement" they managed to obtain it for a day. On the table sat snacks and some drinks since all they do is just chill and have fun.

Kukai spun the bottle. But he used too much force so it ended up knocking over Utau's cherry soda, and spilling it all over her. Everyone was silent for a moment; then everything begins happening all at once.

"... You. Ruined. My. Shirt." Utau said, slowly getting up, her voice frighteningly calm.

"U-Utau, I-I'm sorr-"

"You asshole!"

And then Utau tackles Kukai and they hit floor with a thud. Everyone just peers over their chairs and stare at them for a second.

"C'mon guys, cut it out."

"I wouldn't be saying that if_ I_ were you, Nagi. The bottle points at you," Rima points out. Everyone's eyes are back on the bottle, and she's right. It's pointing right at him.

"Beat him dead!"

" 'Course I will!" Utau says, a deadly glint in her eye. Everybody sweat drops at Nagi's sudden change in behavior, then shakes their head in disapproval.

"So, what dare do you give Nagi?" Ikuto asks, taping a swig of his root beer.

"I dare you to... ow! Utau!"

"Utau, c'mon, if you want to settle this, do it like the rest of us, " Ikuto says.

"Fine." Only Ikuto can convince her, huh?

"So you were saying?" Amu asks.

"Oh right right. Hmmm... I dare you to audition for the female role in the next play the school is putting on. And you have to try to get the part!" He adds in. Nagi groans.

"You all just want to see me as Nadeshiko, don't you?" Everyone nods their heads vigorously. Nagi glares at all of them then sigh, putting his hand onto his forehead.

"Alright. But I doubt I'll get the part." _I hope I don't get the part_, Nagi says in his mind.

"Oh but you will." Nagi glares at Kukai as he smirked at him.

"So, my turn?" Nagi takes the bottle then spins it.

"Maybe we should call it a day? I'm getting kinda tired," Utau says.

"Yeah! Yaya has work to do!" Yaya pipes up.

"Oh Puh-lease, you're only saying that 'cuz you haven't gotten a dare yet," Rima scoffs.

"Uhhhhhh..." Utau says, looking to the left. Yaya just whistles a familiar tune as she looks away in the same direction Utau looks in.

"One last one, then we're done for the week," Nagi declares.

It slowly spins one last cycle and then it stops.

**AN: So as I was saying... too much work. I'll TRY okay. If you have any suggestions or ideas that you want to see occur as dares, tell me ^^. Till next time~ Hope this chapter was better than the last chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm back~ And I'm on time for the update ^^ Whew~ Anyway, hope you enjoy... there's just a slight... twist at the end.**

It points at Amu again.

"Whelp, I already got a dare." She says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay then. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

Rima stood in front of the mirror, scrutinizing herself. She wore a yellow dress with ruffles for the skirt and sleeves. Deciding that it would get cold later, she threw on a denim jacket and combed through her luscious blond hair, untangling it. Even though it was a date with _him_, she wanted to at least look nice. They had decided on a Saturday, week after the last club meeting; nothing special, just going out to the park, having lunch, going to the mall, then going back home. That's it.

Her phone buzzed on her nightstand and she walked over to flip it on.

_Nagi: I'm outside._

_Rima: Alright, I'm coming. She texted back._

Rima gathered her things, and left after telling her mom she was going to the mall with a friend. Then she went outside and locked the door behind her.

"Rima-chan." She turned around to see Nagi wearing a black blazer with a contrasting white tee, complimented by blue jeans and high tops.

"So, where we off to first?" She asked, walking towards him. He opened the door for the passenger seat and she stepped inside. He then walked around to the other side and sat in the driver's seat.

"Just the park, like we agreed," He replied.

The drive there was silent, broken only by the songs playing on the radio.

"So... umm... what do you usually do on weekends?" Nagi asked, striking up a conversation.

"Nothing much," She said blandly. Another awkward silence ensued. Luckily for Nagi, they arrived at the park.

They exited the car and walked towards the park.

"You know, I used to always come here."

"Really?"

"Yeah... came to basketball... with family..."

"It must be nice to have a caring family..." Rima trailed off.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay," Rima interrupted.

Another silence enveloped them as they walked through the pathway surrounded by tall, looming trees on both sides. Nagi suddenly took Rima's hand and started to run.

"W-Where are we going?" She shouted.

"I know a place!" He shouted back.

* * *

"Awwwww~ They're so cute together!" Amu gushed behind the bush.

"Whelp~ I guess our job here is done~" Yaya replied, stretching. They were wearing camo from head to toe, along with Utau.

"Now what?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going home," Utau said, texting Ikuto for a ride.

"Great idea! Let's all go to Utau's house!" Yaya cheered.

"W-what?! No!"

"Ehhhhhh? Why?" Yaya pouted.

"Because you always steal all my food," Utau retorted.

"No I don't!" Yaya shouted.

"Why do you think I lock my cupboards now?!" Utau shot back.

"If you let us come, I'll ask Kukai to come~" Amu coaxed.

"W-why do I care if he comes?" Utau stuttered, blushing.

"You obviously like him," Yaya chimed in.

"No I don't."

"What an intransigent." Yaya tsked, moving her finger side to side mockingly.

"Ooooooooo. fancy vocabulary~"

"Why thank you, Amu-chi."

Then the both of them just laughed.

"Fine! You can come over! I don't care!" Utau gave in, throwing up her hands.

"Mission success!"

"High five!" Amu and Yaya high fived, making Utau just face palm herself.

"Why am I even friends with you people?" She muttered under her breath.

Then her phone began to vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Utau, I'm in the parking lot."

"K, coming," She replied, then hung up.

"Guys, let's go," She said.

They got into Ikuto's car and headed to their house.

"... I've been thinking... why do people call girls 'guys' even when they're not?" Yaya inquired.

"... Good question.." Amu said.

"Probably 'cuz men are superior to girls," Ikuto said, smirking.

Immediately after he said that, various items were thrown at him from the back seat. Ikuto, surprised by the action, accidentally swerved to the right, almost colliding with a nearby car who beeped at him.

"H-hey! Watch it, I'm driving here!"

"Take it back, or you'll find yourself in a world of fear that you have never known before," Utau replies, oddly calm.

"Alright alright, I take it back!" A bottle of water just whacked his face as he said that.

"Now say that girls are more superior to men and that they are smarter," Yaya said, smirking.

"What? No!"

"So ladies, have I told you about the time when Ikuto was eight and he-"

"Utau! I told you to never tell anyone that!"

"... Are you going to say it?"

"Girls are... *mumbling mumblng.*"

"What? We couldn't hear you~" Yaya teased.

"Girls are better than guys and they are smarter!" He almost shouts.

"That's better," Utau says, sitting back in her seat.

"... You girls are so mean," Amu remarks, shaking her head.

"We're here; now get off," Ikuto grumbles. _I'll get her back; and hard,_ Ikuto thought.

They all enter the house only to find Kukai and Kairi already there. They were chilling on the couches, drinking some soda that they left on the coffee table in front of them.

"Where have you guys been?"

"I had to pick them up from the park," Ikuto grumbled, resting on the couch opposite of Kukai and Kairi.

"So Utau, you wanted to ask Kukai something?" Amu said, smirking.

"W-what? N-no!" She shouted, blushing.

"What is it?" Kukai asked, taking a swig of his coke.

"N-nothing!" Utau stammers. _It is so funny seeing a headstrong Utau turn into a shy Utau,_ Amu thought deviously.

"Why don't we give them some time alone?" Yaya giggled, pulling Kairi out to the backyard.

"I ain't going nowhere," Ikuto deadpanned.

"Well, while we're outside, let's hope there's no _accident_ to the flowers that you mother planted with oh so much care," Amu said, smirking. Yaya smirked too, then began to whistle innocently while dragging Kairi away as hostage.

"Don't you dare do-" And they left in a flash.

"So, you wanted to ask me something?" Kukai repeated.

"Like I said, no!" She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest on sitting on the couch across from him.

He walked over and sat next to her. She scooted as far away as she could, and he continued to get closer 'til she reached the end of the couch with Kukai only inches away from her.

"You sure?" He pressed.

She could feel his breath as it tickled her face, making her blush even more deeply.

"S-scoot over," She said, pushing him to the other side of the couch and ignoring his question. The silence was heavy on the atmosphere, so Utau grabbed the remote and turned on the t.v.

"And, welcome back to Find Your Mate! The next contestant is a teenage girl who has a major crush on her best guy friend, but is too stubborn to confess! We turn to her friends that want them to achieve happiness," A man said. It was one of those dating shows where the girl, guy, or someone else wants to confess their love publicly.

"These shows are so stupid and cliched," Utau mumbled under her breath. She grabbed the remote and was about to change the channel when she saw Amu and Rima on stage with the host.

"W-what are they doing there?!" Utau blurted, jumping up onto her feet.

"Hello everyone, my name is Amu and this is Rima. We're here for our friend who is too much in denial to confess to our other, Kukai."

The screen behind them lit up and showed a picture of Kukai. Everyone ooooohhhhed and ahhhhed.

"He sure is a handsome man. Why doesn't she-" And Utau turned off the t.v., furious.

"Umm, Utau-"

"Just go away, okay?! I like you and that's that!" Utau shouted, face red from embarrassment. She looked ready to cry.

She turned away and was about to run upstairs; but Kukai caught her arm.

"Let go," Utau said venomously. She didn't turn around to face him because she knew that if she did, she would burst into tears.

"I like you too," Kukai said.

Utau opened her eyes and slowly turned to look at him. She looked like a mess; pigtails falling apart, face red, eyes about to overflow with tears; but at the same time, she looked stunning.

"You do?"

To prove it, Kukai leaned in slowly, and kissed her. She was surprised at first, but then began to kiss back, her arms finding their way behind his back; his snaking around her waist.

Then there was a snap! sound; the sound of a shutter. Utau immediately pulled away from Kukai to see Amu, Ikuto, Kairi, and Yaya standing there, heads on top of each other's as they peaked around the wall. Yaya held a camera in her hand.

"Yaya..." Utau growled, getting closer with every single step.

"Yes?" She said brightly.

"I. am. going. to KILL. YOU," She said, ever so calmly. Then, with the aura of a demon, she chased after Yaya, who just laughed and began running away.

"Get back here you bastard!"

"Catch me if you can!" She shouted gleefully.

They began running around the room in circles, everyone else just watching them with their eyebrows raised.

"...Did you guys set this whole thing up?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah." Utau stopped running to face Amu.

"You went on t.v. and told everyone?!"

"No, we just made a fake video and put it into the DVD player before you got home," Amu explains.

Instead of feeling more anger, Utau just began to laugh hysterically. She laughed like a maniac, making everyone worry.

"Umm, Utau, are you okay?"

"Hehehehheeeeee... I'm just going to strangle all of you. No big deal," She said, rubbing her hands together, as if she were getting ready.

"Utau, calm down," Kukai said, putting his arms on her shoulders.

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Utau, don't yell," Ikuto said sternly.

"...What? Don't _yell_? Well, why don't you make me! You guys have no right to just get into my life and mess with it, twisting it into what you think is best, or what you would like to see happen. And now you want me to _calm down_? I'd like to see you put up a good enough argument to say what you just did was good. Did I want you to meddle in my affairs? No. So stay the f*** out." Then she took her things and stormed out of the house.

**AN: Yeahhhhhh, that drama at the end... I know how I said I was only going to make a story about humor and romance, but it seemed if there wasn't any drama, then Utau might be a little OC... Or she was OC cuz of the drama... idk... tell me what you thought, I don't mind if it's through a PM. Well, thanks for reading, really appreciate it ^^ Be back in two weeks~**


End file.
